Au détour d'un chemin
by misaya67
Summary: "Et puis, si ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés, il n'y avait aucune raison que lui-même ne trouve pas son bonheur au détour d'un chemin". Suite de Corps contre corps, centrée sur Ron cette fois...


_Salut ! Comme je bloque un peu sur mes fics en cours, je viens vous voir pour une idée qui me taraude l'esprit depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais pas vous, mais pour ma part, pour trouver l'inspiration, je relis parfois ce que j'ai déjà écrit par le passé. Et en relisant "Corps contre corps", je me suis souvenue que beaucoup avait apprécié le personnage de Ron. C'est pourquoi je publie ce 1er chapitre. Si ça vous plait, vous tente, vous intéresse, je développerais la suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Ron ?...Ron !

- Oui !... Excuse-moi, Drago, tu me disais ?

- Je te demandais si c'était bien aujourd'hui que rentrait Ginny !

- Gin…Par Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié !

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies oublié la date du retour de ta sœur ! S'esclaffa Drago.

- Oh, je t'en prie… Et d'abord, pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

- Tout simplement parce que la merveilleuse femme qui partage mon univers va me le demander pour vérifier si je l'ai bien écouté la dernière fois qu'elle me l'a dit.

- Et bien entendu, tu n'as rien écouté ?

- Elle choisit toujours les plus mauvais moments pour me dire les choses importantes : durant un match de Quidditch, quand je lis mon journal,…

- Plains-toi, vas-y…En attendant, toi, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie !

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver pour le déjeuner. Harry les rejoignait parfois, mais était toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec l'ancien serpentard, même s'ils avaient fait la paix depuis cinq ans. Ils n'étaient cependant que tous les deux en ce jour, Harry ayant décrété qu'il était hors de question pour lui de sortir de chez lui au risque de louper sa chère et tendre. A la fin du repas, ils échangèrent à leur habitude une accolade et s'éloignèrent chacun en direction de son travail, Gringotts pour Drago et le magasin de farces et attrapes pour Ron. Drago était en effet devenu un financier avisé et travaillait avec acharnement dans la banque des sorciers tandis que Ron aidait George avec le magasin depuis la mort de Fred.

La fin de journée avait semblé interminable à Ron. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais sa petite sœur lui manquait et il lui tardait de la revoir. A peine le magasin fermé, il s'était précipité au Square Grimmault avec l'espoir qu'elle soit rentrée. Au pire, il l'attendrait avec Harry en discutant de choses et d'autre. Une fois devant la porte, il prit la peine de sonner, bien qu'il ait depuis longtemps l'autorisation de pénétrer sans s'annoncer. La dernière fois que Ginny était revenu après une longue absence, il avait eu le malheur de les découvrir dans le hall d'entrée en petite tenue et il ne préférait pas revoir ça de sitôt.

- Bonjour, lui dit une jeune femme en ouvrant la porte.

- Bon…Bonjour, répondit Ron tout en vérifiant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de porte. Euh…Je cherche…Enfin, je suis bien chez Harry Potter ?

- Oui, bien sûr, ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je vous en prie, entrez….Harry, c'est pour toi !

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné vu que je suis chez moi, répondit le principal intéressé en apparaissant aux pieds des escaliers, et, ce qui fit frémir Ron, en remettant son t-shirt.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, déclara la jeune femme en lui donnant l'accolade. Je vous dis au revoir, Ronald, et à bientôt peut être.

- Ouais, c'est ça, à bientôt, répondit agressivement le rouquin tandis que la porte se refermait. Harry, tu es peut être mon meilleur ami, mais ça, je ne suis pas prêt de te le pardonner, continua t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de son ami. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Et si Ginny était rentrée plus tôt dans la journée ? Le jour de son retour en plus !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne compr…Par Merlin, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je trompe ta sœur, quand même ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je crois, à ton avis ? Tu es seul, avec cette femme dans ta maison, alors que ma sœur est absente !

- C'est juste une amie et elle était là dans un but purement professionnel.

- Tu veux dire que c'est une…une prostituée ?

- Quoi ?... Non ! C'est quelque chose sur lequel je travaille en ce-moment et elle m'aide à le réaliser.

- Et ton t-shirt alors ? Tu vas me dire que tu dois obligatoirement être torse nu pour travailler ?

- Ron, tu me connais depuis des années…Crois-tu vraiment que je sois capable de tromper Ginny ? Honnêtement…

- Avant, j'aurai dit non, mais maintenant…Rhaa ! Je sais plus quoi penser !

- Bien, alors, si ça peut t'aider, va voir dans ma chambre, sur le lit…Tu trouveras une chemise couverte du café que je viens de renverser…Après, tu verras ce que tu décides.

- Du café ?...

- Oui, du café ! Et si je n'étais pas aussi courtois et que tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami, tu pourrais courir pour que je t'en offre une tasse, plaisanta Harry en conduisant Ron vers la cuisine où une cafetière et deux tasses attendaient sur la table, aux pieds de laquelle se trouvait une grande flaque brunâtre.

- Désolé, vieux…Mais comprends-moi aussi…

- Comprendre quoi ? Demanda une voix féminine derrière eux.

- Gin' ! S'emporta Harry, poussant au passage Ron qui se trouvait au milieu du chemin, pour serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras et la couvrir de baiser.

- Pousse-toi, Potter, que j'embrasse ma petite sœur.

- Ca ne te réussit vraiment pas de fréquenter Drago, Ron…Tu en deviendrais presque désagréable ! S'amusa Ginny en le serrant contre elle. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué tous les deux ! Ca fait vraiment du bien de rentrer, poursuivit-elle en reprenant place entre les bras de son amoureux, les yeux brillants d'une flamme que Ron avait parfaitement appris à décrypter depuis plusieurs années.

- Pitié, épargnez-moi ça et permettez-moi au moins de partir avant qu'il ne soit vraiment flagrant que je dérange !

Il embrassa de nouveau sa sœur, donna l'accolade à Harry et s'apprêtait à partir au moment même où son ami lui tendit une petite carte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- L'adresse professionnelle de Cassandra, la fille de toute à l'heure.

- Et ?

- Vu ta courtoisie au moment de son départ, j'apprécierais assez que tu passes la voir pour t'excuser…Et de toute façon, j'ai besoin que tu la vois…Pour mon projet.

- Ok, je verrai ce que je peux faire. Allez, bonne soirée et pas de bêtises tous les deux !

- Rêve ! S'écrièrent les amoureux tandis qu'il passait la porte.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que mon idiot de frère a encore fait ?

- Cassie lui a ouvert la porte et il a cru que je faisais des choses pas très correctes avec elle ?

- Et c'était le cas ?

- Oh que non ! Par contre, là, dans l'immédiat, c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de faire des choses pas très correctes ! Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille en l'emportant vers les étages.

* * *

_Alors, dîtes-moi... Je me lance dans la suite ou j'oublie immédiatement l'idée ?_


End file.
